The purpose of the Clinical Cancer Education Program at Loma Linda University is to give undergraduates particularly, but not exclusively, in the School of Medicine an overall view of the disease, Cancer; with special emphasis on incidence, prevention when possible, the multidisciplinary approach necessary for early diagnosis, and the team concept of management in all stages of cancer, whether early or late. Not to be omitted or overlooked is the importance of psychological support and rehabilitation in the complete care of the cancer patient and his family. This overall view is intended to lay the foundation on which each student can build during his later professional life. Graduate education in cancer should be and is, a re-emphasis of the same principles with a focus on a specific field of interest. Aids to accomplish such objectives include an increase in the staff in Oncology; more efficient use of tumor registry material utilizing computer technology; preparation of videotapes; involvement in community health clinics; utilization of improved technology for diagnosis of cancer (endoscopy, ultrasound, etc.) and for teaching cancer (TV microscope attachments, teaching attachments for endoscopy, etc.). BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Wise, G. R., Kuhn, I. N., Godfrey, T. E.: Mitomycin C in Large Infrequent Doses in Breast Cancer. Med. & Fed. Oncol. J. 2:1, 1976.